A New Chapter
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is a Sequel events in the Story are contained in Out From the Wilderness. Caroline Bracken The Granddaughter of the late Senator Bracken having been rescued by Jackson Hunt is now the foster Daughter of Rick and Kate. With her comes all sorts of interesting adventures.
1. Chapter 1

It was morning it was time to go Christmas shopping. Rick was all excited he could not contain his excitement.

"Kate wake up it is time for that most wonderful time of the year Christmas!" He said bounding with energy. "I have so much to do and not much time to do it!"

Kate rolled over and balefully looked at her over eager husband.

"Rick what time is it?" Kate asked.

"3AM Kate. It is black Friday! I have to get to the stores!" Rick said trying to get up but Kate wrapped her arms around him preventing him from leaving.

"Rick don't you remember you said you were going to do all your shopping on line especially after that riot in the store?" Kate sleepily said.

Rick was crestfallen. It had only been a few days since that occurred but yet. It is Christmas!

"I know Kate but it is Christmas! Traditions have to be upheld!" Rick said still excited.

"Rick I know you want to go shopping even at this god awful time but think. Not only would you be hurt this time." Kate said. "The Minions would be missing their father."

"Yes you are right Kate maybe going to the stores can wait a few more weeks until the hysteria of that event calms down." Rick said finally seeing reason. "Darn it Kate it is Christmas!"

"Yes it is and I for one want to get some more sleep before your demon spawns awake and I have to puke my guts out!" Kate said. "Whoops too late…"

Kate rushed to the bathroom Rick feeling guilty tagged along to pull her hair from her face then supply her with the damp washcloth and bottle of water along with the crackers.

Kate finished looked at her guilty husband and smiled.

"Come here Rick" she said hugging and kissing his frown off his face. "Let's get back to sleep?"

Rick nodded and once again secure in his arms she fell asleep. Rick on the other hand was running lists in his head. What would he get for the newest person in the family? Finally he got it. He would write a crime story for Card. It had to have all new characters. It had to have a shadowy kingpin, a lustratious heroine then a bumbling detective duo who somehow solves the mystery. Rick was plotting the scenario in his head and soon he had to write. So carefully he allowed Kate to clutch the pillow. He quietly entered his office turned on his laptop and began to write.

The words were pouring out of him faster and faster he wrote. He had not been this inspired for a very long time. The room was beginning to light up when Alexis noticed the light in the office. It had been a long time since he had done an all nighter. She crept to watch her father create. He was definitely in the zone. Alexis left her father and entered the kitchen. She started making hot chocolate for Kate. She knew Kate would be arousing about now.

Kate awoke and looked at what she was clutching. Rick was gone but in the distance she could hear the tapping of keys. He was writing again and from the sounds of it he was typing quite fast. Kate had seen this first hand when Rick was writing the narrative of their book. Their book jogged a memory. Stephen wanted a sequel was Rick writing that without her? No it is my story that could not be it. So what? Kate clutching her iPad entered the kitchen.

Just as she expected Alexis was up and eating. She smelled the Hot Chocolate on the stove.

"Good Morning Alexis" she wrote "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did Mom. There is hot chocolate in the pot." Alexis said.

Kate took a sip. She used to love coffee this much but that all changed in the Wilds of Penn. Now she loved waking to this beverage of choice. She got out her breakfast kissed Alexis on the head and moved to her couch.

"Mom I know it is Christmas season and all so what do you want?" Alexis asked.

Kate thought about that question as she ate her nuts and berries. What do I want? Kate could not think of anything. Rick had vanquished the demons which had plagued her for so very long. Married and gifted her the most wonderful of all her children. For the first time in her life she was content.

Kate wrote on the iPad.

"I really have no wants Alexis so whatever you chose will be fine with me."

"Well you are not a lot of help!" Alexis said with a smile.

Kate just shrugged.

Alexis moved to put away her bedding then sat in the chair.

"Caroline was so scared last night so I gave her Monkey Bunky." She said,

Kate wrote "that is nice."

"Today Gramps and Grams are going to take us out. Is there anything you want while we are gone?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing but Your Dad wanted to go Christmas shopping last night but I had to tell him no." Kate wrote.

"Oh I forgot in all this excitement. Dad loves Black Friday. He loves to walk in the crowds. Looking at how the stores are all decked out for the holidays. I am sad he could not go this year. Maybe next…?" Alexis said.

"Yeah maybe he will take Caroline next year along with the twins." Kate wrote.

"Yeah maybe..." Alexis said. "I haven't seen Dad in the zone in awhile."

"I heard him leave our bed about 4 this morning" Kate wrote.

"I guess he will come out eventually. Anyway Kate have you seen the stats for your book?" Alexis asked.

"No Alexis I have not looked at that website." Kate wrote.

Alexis sent the link and Kate clicked on it.

Kate was surprised on how it was on its 3rd reorder.

"Kate those figures are only since Thanksgivings." Alexis said.

"Wait that is only the one day total?" Kate wrote.

"Yes Kate not only one day. It is not even one since it went on sale at Midnight. Of course that does not show the massive preorder your book had." Alexis said.

Kate was aware of the demand for her and Rick's book but these totals were ridiculous to her.

Kate getting bored flipped on the news. It was GMA telling shoppers what is hot on the holiday list. Kate barely listened until item number 14 came up. It was her book. GMA was recommending it. Kate listened to the effusive language they are using to describe her harrowing adventure. They were calling it a must read.

Kate noticed Caroline was standing there.

"Hey Card come over here." Kate said.

Caroline came over then hugged Kate and then Alexis. She stood. Kate and Alexis was bemused by her actions then she spoke.

"I would like some breakfast but I do not know what to do. Before I would sit and breakfast came to me." Caroline said.

Rick just happened to come out of the office at that right time.

Hi there all. Breakfast…? Rick lit up hearing that word. "Did I hear you say you wanted breakfast?"

Kate gave a text to Alexis to apprise her on the situation.

"Oh No Dad do not try the Smorelette on Caroline!" Alexis warned.

Rick mimed an arrow through his heart then frowned.

Caroline laughed at Rick's antics.

"Perished the thought Daughter it is Christmastime which leaves the question pancakes or waffles?" Rick said. "Caroline? Which do you prefer?"

"I do not know either of those foods?" Caroline said "I had porridge to eat for breakfast."

"What? Well you follow me into the kitchen and Chocolate chip pancakes will be coming right up!" Rick said.

Getting into the kitchen Caroline was amazed to see how quickly Rick got out the ingredients. She was never allowed in a kitchen before. She sat amazed by every thing.

"Now I want you to taste the batter" Rick said as he offered the spoon to her awaiting her reactions.

"Umm that is good." Caroline said.

"Yes it is and just wait until it is cooked with chocolate chips melted on the top." Rick said.

Rick and Caroline talked as he showed her exactly what to do. Then he allowed her to do it. She was tentative at first but after not burning anything her worries lessened.

Finished cooking Rick plated up two servings then placed the plates in front of them.

Caroline watched how Rick poured the maple syrup over the pancakes. Imitating she did the same. Then she cut a piece off and started to chew. It was a wonderful sensation.

Rick loved watching her try new things. They spent the morning placing different items in from to her. She had not tasted anything like the foods Rick were showing her. Finally she was full. She hugged Rick.

"Thank you for such a wonderful experience. Mr. Castle." Caroline said.

"Please you can call me Rick or Dad even." Rick said.

"Dad? I never had a Dad. The male who my mother got the sperm for me was named Paul but I never saw him." Caroline said.

"Well then try it out see if you like it or not." Rick encouraged.

"Ok…Dad?" Caroline said.

"That's my girl!" Rick said hugging her.

Caroline had never been hugged so many times in her life and she enjoyed it.

About noon other people in the household appeared.

Rick took Caroline into his office.

There were so many books. Caroline had never seen so many books.

Rick was surprised when she spoke.

"There are more books here even more than in my grandfather's library. I had wandered in there once and was scolded then told I could never enter there again. They went as far to place guards in front of the door." Caroline said.

Rick was aghast. He knew these people were evil but to deny access to books was almost sacrilege to him.

"Caroline you can come here any time you want to get a book to read. I encourage it." Rick said. "I think we should go to the public library and get you a library card. There are many more books there."

"I would like seeing the New York Public Library." Caroline said.

"So Caroline do you see anything interesting to you?" Rick asked scanning the shelves of all the titles.

"Not yet but I am interested in Police Work. I mean how do they know what to do to catch and punish wrong doers?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline I might answer but why not ask that to Kate my wife. She is a police Lieutenant." Rick said. "Jackson is also in the bad guy catching business too."

"Ok I will ask them but later." Caroline said.

"Ok that is fair enough. So Card what was your day like?" Rick asked.

"Well I would awake at 6 AM every morning. At 6:30 I would eat my porridge. I might see my mother but I was not allowed to talk to her." Caroline said.

Rick just frowned and motioned her to continue with a wave of his hand.

"Once I was finished I would start my lessons. I had tutors in French, English, Sciences and History. Then it was lunch I would get one apple and two sandwiches, and a glass of apple juice. Then more tutors for Violin and for Reading music. Then it was my favorite time one hour before dinner I could read normally your books. Then dinner was either Fish or Chicken. After dinner were etiquette lessons. Then at 8 I would go to I my bed" Caroline said.

"And that was your schedule every day?" Rick asked.

"Yes everyday, Dad…" Caroline said.

Rick was sad in how regimented her life was. Well he was going to fix that.

"Ok let's make some music? Alexis has her violin around here… Would you go ask her to get it for you then meet me at the Piano ok?" Rick said.

Card's face lit up and soon Alexis was standing at the piano watching her Dad and Card interact.

Kate was interested in what was going on. She could see everyone gathered around the Piano. Then the music started it was hauntingly sad. Caroline played beautifully but what did more astonish her was that Rick played without any sheet music. He accompanied her perfectly and they were very difficult pieces too.

"Bravo!" Martha said coming into the room clapping when they were done.

"So it is Christmastime how about a Christmas Tune?" Martha asked.

"I do not know any Christmas Tunes." Caroline said.

"What nonsense! Then we must teach you some." Martha said taking her position on the Piano and Rick stood by Alexis asked for the violin and was going to show Caroline the proper fingering.

Rick texted Alexis to begin.

The sounds of Silent Night were heard in the loft. Rick sang along. It was very beautiful. Caroline watched carefully what Alexis did. Then it was her turn and Alexis watched her fingerings and pointed out her mistakes.

It was not as good as Alexis but it was pretty good. You only heard a few clunkers Kate thought.

Smiling she was so happy she was crying. No body had done this with her before. Rick reacted by hugging the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

They were all caught up in the moment even Jim was shedding a tear. It was beautiful. Jackson came down full of Christmas Cheer.

"Ho Ho Ho" he bellowed "It is not time to go shopping?" Jackson asked.

"Dad…Why is he saying Ho Ho Ho?" Card was perplexed people where she was from just didn't do that.

Rick looked down at his foster daughter and spoke.

"What you really never heard of Ho Ho Ho or the Jolly Elf or St. Nicholas or Santa Claus? Why my dear you have been missing the spirit of the holidays." Rick said. "We need to remedy that situation now."

Rick dug into his DVD and came up with the animated version Of Santa Claus is coming to town, Elf and his favorite National Lampoon Christmas Vacation.

Well we will begin your education with this one. Rick said handing her the first DVD so she could read it.

"Dad, don't forget the supplies!" Alexis warned.

"Oh Yeah there are rules for Movie nights well technically it is day but it still applies." Rick said.

"Number one is Dim the drapes Rick" Kate said while texting Alexis to alert her what was going on.

"Right you are Kate and what is number 2?" Rick said.

"Always get snacks and drinks before it starts." Alexis said.

"Right you are Alexis" Rick said pointing at her with his thumbs up.

"Can you guess what is number 3 Card?" Rick asked.

"No Dad I have no idea and what are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"Well have you not seen a movie?" Rick asked.

"No I've saw a video once on my laptop but it stopped." Caroline said.

"Well it is like a video but it is longer and it tells a story with pictures and words." Rick said.

"I prefer books that way I do not have to depend on another person's vision of events and settings." Caroline said.

"Yes books are superior I suppose but this sometimes is better. Just watch and tell me afterward whether you enjoyed it or not. Because Rule number 3 is have fun!" Rick said.

Alexis came back with popcorn and Rick's stash of candy followed by Martha carrying the drinks. Once everyone was settled Rick turned on the movie. Then he had to stop it.

"Rick what is wrong?" Kate asked exasperated with her Husband.

"So sorry I needed to make it subtitles so that Alexis could read along." Rick said. "I'm so sorry for the delay."

Rick again pressed play and now the movie with subtitles began.

Card was amazed at the different colors and shapes more than the dialog which was clunky at best but the moving pictures fascinated her.

She used to sketch when alone. But this idea of moving sketches was enough to blow her mind. Unfortunately the movie was over but she did not pay any attention to the dialog, So subsequencely she still had no clue why Jackson said Ho Ho Ho.

Rick was a bit bemused but seeing it from her point of view of Sketching it made perfect sense. Rick thought a change of venue would be in order.

"People I feel Christmas is not getting through to Card. It is a too abstract so she has to experience it herself. But she has voiced an interest in sketching so to aid her I have decided to place the history of Pixar shorts instead of Elf. We can watch Elf another time so here is the History of Pixar shorts." Rick said.

Rick pressed Play and the familiar bounce lens light came into view. Caroline was mesmerized observing the underlining Mathematics at work. She saw not a whole picture but individual vectors. It was quite complex mathematics she was scribbling on her phone. Alexis was watching her work then she compiled the math then on her screen was a copy of what she had observed.

"That is pretty good Card. You created your own rendering engine." Alexis said.

"Rending?" She texted.

"Oh right it is the complex mathematics used to allow an image to form on the screen. Usually it is only found on High end graphic program. Where did you learn to program?" Alexis asked.

"Program?" She sent.

"Program is a set of instructions to allow a computer to do something useful." Alexis said.

"Recipe?" She sent after thinking for awhile.

"Yeah it is exactly like a recipe." Alexis said.

"Oh" she texted.

"Let's watch the rest of the shorts." Alexis said.

"Ok" she sent.

Rick and Kate observed the interplay between Alexis and Card.

"They seem to be getting along well" Kate whispered.

"Yeah but she has a different view on movies. I may never watch a Pixar movie again without seeing complex math equations. Kate I hate math!" Rick said.

Kate just rolled her eyes at her husband.

\\\\\

The Movies were over and it was time to take Card for her first Christmas excursion.

Jackson had called Sophie and she was waiting downstairs for the group to arrive. Sophie decided to change her appearance and went with a blonde wig and hat with sunglasses. She looked very sophisticated. Then to finish off the look she obtained two small dogs.

She spotted the group Alexis was easy to spot since she was older and much taller than Caroline. Jackson looked dapper in his London Fog coat. Martha was stylish too with her faux fur coat. It was false Ermine. The white fur was perfect with her somewhat pink face. Then there was Caroline wearing Burberry Coat full length it almost swallowed her small lithe body. They got into the Limo idling at the curb. Sophie handed off the dogs to the dog walker and caught a cab. There was no way they would shake her.

Their first stop was Macy's Caroline was amazed at the window displays. The item which got her attention was the model train. She watched that for a few minutes. Then Alexis stood next to her.

"You know Dad has that exact train set and if you want he will ask you to help set it up." Alexis said.

"Really…?" She sent.

"Honestly" Alexis said. "Let's go inside the rest of them are already in there."

Alexis led Caroline inside the store which had displays even more magical. Soon they were on the floor to see Santa. Caroline read the blub on the sign for the line to see the jolly old elf.

"So do you want to sit on Santa's lap?" Alexis asked.

"Nah I think I will watch for awhile" Caroline said at that moment a small boy looking really scare let out a wail.

"Well Santa is not for everyone." Alexis said. "Come on let's look at the toy section."

Alexis dragged Card to the 3rd floor. When the elevator opens a massive crowd exited. Still holding on to Caroline's hand she stopped in front of a Monkey Bunky display.

Caroline was amazed to see the same item Alexis gave her.

"Impressive?" Alexis said.

Caroline nodded her head. Alexis noticed Sophie a few aisles over keeping a watch over the two red heads.

"Come on we need to find Grams and Gramps." Alexis said dragging Card away from the display.

Caroline dutifully followed behind her big sister. In this crowd she did not want to lose her.

"You think this toy dept is big wait until FAO Schwartz" Alexis said.

Linking up with Jackson and Martha they left Macy's for a Matinee performance of the Nut Cracker. Everyone was settled in and then the performance began. Caroline had little trouble understanding the music. However she was confused by the title.

"What is a Nut Cracker?" she sent.

Alexis smirked when she read this text from her little sister

Instead of talking and disrupt the audience Alexis texted back.

"I will have to show you." She sent.

Alexis spied Jackson and Martha cuddling and smooching when they thought no one was looking. They were acting like a couple of love sick teenagers. Good for them Alexis thought.

The play was over. They all gathered on the sidewalk.

"So Card pretty good?" Jackson said.

"Yes Jackson it was but I still do not understand what is a nut cracker?" Card said.

Alexis smirked. She could imagine what was going through her grand parent's heads.

\\\\\

Back at the loft Rick had enlisted Javi and Ryan to assist him in bringing in up all the boxes of Christmas ornaments.

"Gee Castle is Fifteen boxes a bit too much?" Ryan complained.

"Yeah this is my 8th trip Bro. I hope you have the Ferrari all wax and washed." Javi said.

"Guys Guys have you not heard of the Christmas spirit and the gift of giving?" Rick said wrapping his arms over both of their shoulders.

"Sure Castle but right now all this is doing is giving me a back ache!" Ryan complained straightening up.

"So Bro how is Bracken's child er Grand Child adjusting?" Javi asked.

"Guys she is so sheltered she did not even know what to do for her breakfast. Her life was so regimented too. She never had anyone to play with. Her Mother never talked to her if she got to see her at all. She had no one to hug or cry on. She was guarded at all times. She had never seen a movie. It just breaks my heart and the worst of all she was not allow to read any of her grand father's books. I knew Bracken was evil but denying your granddaughter anything? It was inhumane." Rick said.

"Gee Castle that sounds you have your work cut out for you and the Lt." Javi said.

"Yeah but don't you worry she will have two Cool uncles to help her out!" Ryan said.

"Ok Guys thanks for the support but whatever you do. Don't watch a CGI story with her. She breaks it down into math equations. All I see now is those silly complex math equations." Rick said with a shudder.

"Ok keep away from realistic cartoons anything else?" Ryan asked.

"She does not know anything fun. She is out with Mother and Jackson along with Sophie and Alexis." Rick said leaning against the boxes.

"Sophie is along?" Javi asked.

"Apparently Bracken's enemies lost much in the melt down at Xe Corp and Card had inherited everything. It was sad to read of her grandmother committing suicide. I have not even had the guts to tell her she is all alone." Rick said. "Sophie has been assigned to watch out for her safety along with Jackson."

"Well from what you have said. She really had no connection to them. They were keeping her a prisoner. There was no love either. I shudder to think all those people wanted were money and they did anything to get it. So I vote don't tell her." Ryan said.

"Nah Numbskull You has to tell her Bro. You have to base your relationship on trust. Not telling her would violate that. Think now she is vulnerable. She needs to know she can trust you." Javi said.

"Yeah you are right Javi I will tell her after she gets back." Rick said. "Now we have had our rest let's get back to the boxes."

Both Javi and Ryan groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

The boxes of Christmas things were brought up and with Kate's direction stacked in front of the wall with the large windows. Rick immediately thanked both Ryan and Javi for their tireless efforts.

"Hey Lt. How are ya doin' today?" Ryan said.

"Ryan I'm lying flat and mostly bored" Kate said.

"Yeah it is a good cause because I could not live without seeing my little Katherine every morning." Ryan said.

"Ryan I kno…. Whoops out of the way" Kate said looking green.

Rick rushed to the kitchen to get the supplies his wife will need.

"Guys I will call you later… emergency now." Rick said following his heaving wife.

The boys looked at each other and yelled.

"Yeah I…We'll just let ourselves out." Ryan said.

"Bro just remember washed and waxed!" Javi said.

The boys were leaving as Alexis, Martha, Jackson and Card were exiting the elevator.

"Hello you must be Caroline? I am your Uncle Ryan." Kevin said.

"Uncle?" She sent

"Not really blood related but ya he is my Uncle Kevin" Alexis whispered. "Since he is mine he is yours too."

"I did not want to believe it but you are a very beautiful young lady." Ryan said. "Hey Little Castle so sorry about your ears."

"Uncle Kev…in? She can not hear you. You have to send her a text." Caroline said.

"Oh yeah thanks Caroline." Kevin said.

Javi was getting impatient. Martha and Jackson breezed passed them then entered the loft.

"Well Ryan Javi we have to get going. Nice seeing you guys!" Alexis said.

"You too" He sent finally getting it together.

The two girls giggled as Javi hit his partner in the head.

"Come on Lanie is waiting for me!" Javi growled.

"Watch it will ya? Ok nice seeing you both." Ryan said as he swatted at Javi's arm.

Finally they moved on and Caroline wrote.

"Silly Uncles?" She sent.

"Yes very" Alexis agreed and they entered the loft.

\\\\\

The first thing they did was to take all the bags of clothes Jackson and Martha had purchased up to Caroline's bedroom and had an impromptu fashion show Caroline was showing off everything to Alexis who would applaud and clap enthusiastically. Card had the pose of a model.

"Card? Have you thought about the future?" Alexis said lying across Card's bed with her head in the hands and her feet crossed behind her back gently swaying to the new Classical CD which was playing in the background.

"Future?" She sent.

"Yeah what sort of job or where you want to live or where you wanted to go to college? That sort of thing..." Alexis said.

"No" she sent.

"Why not…?" Alexis asked.

"Mother had it all planned out. I was not to worry about it. So I didn't." She sent.

Alexis looked at the phone then at the girl getting up she hugged her.

"I'm so sorry your mother is gone and will not be coming back. It is up to you now to decide. I know those kind of decisions are very scary. But with help you can make the right one." Alexis said.

Card thinking about a future without her controlling Mother was indeed scary. She broke down and cried.

Alexis held her sister and rocked her gently.

"There There it is ok Dad, Mom and I will help you. So it will not be so scary any more." Alexis said.

"Promise?" She sent.

"I pinky swear" Alexis picked up Card's right hand and hooked her little finger with her delicate one.

Card her eyes still wet from the cry watch intrigued what Alexis was doing.

"This is how we pinky swear. The smallest finger is your pinky. A pinky swear is an oath you can never break. You understand?" Alexis explained.

Card shook her delicate head up and down.

"Good so let's dry your eyes and go down stairs for dinner." Alexis said pointing her at the bathroom.

They got ready for dinner then they descended the stairs. Something good was cooking the smell was irresistible.

\\\\\

Getting to the kitchen Alexis knew that smell. It was her Father's Bolognese sauce. Her Dad seeing Card swept her into a hug.

"Hi ya did you have fun?" Rick asked.

Card hugged back. She was getting the hang of this hugging.

"Yes Dad grams and Gramps got me many pretty dresses and all other types of clothes too. So what are you doing?" Card said.

Rick was looking at the boiling water and with a sieve he captured something and pulled it out to investigate.

"We are eating those? They look like dead worms!" Card said.

"Dead Worms? Huh? Well I guess they kinda do huh? But no these are called Spaghetti Noodles. You place them on your plate and then you pour the sauce over them." Rick said testing the hardness of the Noodles.

Card looked skeptical.

"I promise it is very yummy!" Alexis said.

She looked at Rick then Alexis with a very dubious face.

"Look here as soon as they are cooked I will give you a sample. How about that? There is always salad if you don't like it. I'm pretty sure you will though." Rick said.

"It should only be a few more minutes why don't we go say hi to Mom?" Alexis said.

"Ok Alexis" she sent.

Kate was back on the couch after puking her guts out. She noticed Card and Alexis enter.

"Did you have fun?" she wrote on the iPad.

"Yeah we did didn't we Card?" Alexis said.

"Yes I got to see a Man dressed up in a Red suit and White beard who scared little boys!" Card said enthusiastically.

"I see anything else?" Kate asked.

"We went to the play the Nut Cracker." Card supplied. "What is a nut cracker?"

Alexis went digging through the boxes and pulled out her nut cracker shaped as a soldier.

"Card this is a Nut cracker. And if you pull back his coat you can see his teeth open. That is where you place a nut. Mom could you give me one of your in the bag beside you?" Alexis asked.

Kate handed her a nut.

"This is a nut. Now try biting on it?" Alexis said.

Card tried very hard to break the shell with her teeth. She soon gave up.

"It has a tough shell but watch this." Alexis said.

Alexis placed the nut between the teeth and pushed down. The nut made a satisfying crack. She removed the nut and showed the shell had broken and now she could get to the meat.

Card tasted the inside of the nut. She was happy. She wanted to do it again.

"Card we have dinner soon" Kate warned.

"That is ok Card we can do it after dinner ok?" Alexis said setting the Nut Cracker next to Kate.

Getting settled around Kate Alexis continued describing their day of shopping.

"Grams and Gramps bought her a new wardrobe." Alexis supplied.

"I see will you try them on so I can see them?" Kate asked.

"Mom we already had a mini showing in her room" Alexis said.

"So how did you like your new clothes?" Kate asked.

"I loved them especially the Red dress." Card said then sent Alexis.

"The Red Dress!" she sent.

"Oh yes that Red dress Grams picked out was perfect." Alexis agreed.

At this point Rick came out with a small bowl of noodles and some sauce over the top.

"Here you go Card now sit at the table and try this out." Rick said. Sitting next to her and showing the proper way to twirl spaghetti noodles.

Kate was so enthralled and loved her husband just that much more. She could imagine him doing that with their children.

Rick watched intently as Card took her first bite and chewed.

"Good Huh…?" Rick asked looking for some sign from the girl.

"Yes Dad it is good. May I have some more?" Card asked.

"After we set the table you young lady. Now go where I showed you and get the plates for all of us." Rick said.

"Come on Card I will help you" Alexis said taking the empty bowl into the kitchen.

"You are just so patient with her. You are a great father" Kate said then kissed him as he drew closer to her.

"I need food too Rick. These demon spawns of yours are demanding it!" She said after finishing the kiss.

"Right away my Queen of the Castle!" Rick smirked and got swatted on the rump.

He brought back her dinner as Alexis and Card set the table. Soon dinner was underway.


	4. Chapter 4

The reality of Caroline the poor docile creature is much more than Kate originally thought. She recalled the conversation.

"Jackson says when they capture Carmine that there is a young girl who looks like Alexis." Rick said.

"Rick what are you doing?" Kate asked lying on her side in the bed.

"What do you mean? Kate?" Rick asked.

"You know what I mean." Kate answered.

"What arranging for this orphan to stay with us? Kate are you so heartless?" Rick asked.

'No Rick are you not thinking of the ramifications?" Kate asked.

"Like what?" Rick asked getting a bit upset at his recalcitrant wife.

"I don't know what about space?' Kate asked.

"Space there is a spare bedroom now." Rick said.

"Rick twins? Remember they will need a nursery." Kate said.

"Not right away they will be sleeping in our room for awhile. Kate don't worry it will work out." Rick said.

"Right it will work out is your idea? Face it Rick if she did not remind you of Alexis you would not be doing this. I mean she is 15 years old…" Kate said.

"A 15 year old who never got to play dress up. Who was regimented into something presentable to Carmine? Don't you forget I met that disgusting woman? I can imagine how her child was treated." Rick said.

"Right and so this poor sheltered waif will become our problem? Rick look around we have not had a proper honeymoon and now I am flat on my back. It is all too soon." Kate said.

"Right so what should I do tell no to Jackson my Father? He was trying to make up for of time spent away just because we do not have space for a nursery? Rick argued.

"No Rick of course not." Kate said. "But if, she is so sheltered. We are going to have to consider who will take care of her?"

Alexis knocks on the door.

"Come in Pumpkin." Rick said tabling the discussion for the moment.

Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Did I hear you are going to be sponsoring a female foster child?" Alexis asked excited.

"Yes Alexis we are considering it" Kate said.

"Do I get have a say in this discussion?" Alexis asked.

"Yes it will affect everyone" Kate said hoping Alexis' cooler head would prevail.

.

"I say yes I want a foster sister. I have always wanted a sibling close to my age and this is it." Alexis said. "I would love to be the big sister I knew I could be. I love to show her everything."

Rick looked triumphantly at Kate. She looked between the two pairs of blue eyes and she knew she could not stand in the way.

"Ok Rick I was being silly make the final arrangements. Alexis you are getting your wish. But this girl is very sheltered. You are going to have to explain everything to her. She has been catered to all her life. Someone has done everything for her. So she will probably know how to dress and clean herself but not much more. She was being conditioned to be something an Evil woman wanted. She might even be a bit clingy. Everything she knows will have been ripped away from her." Kate said.

"Yes Mom I realize that." Alexis said.

"Of course you do I should have know you would be prepared." Kate said. "No matter how prepared you will be there will be things which would make you think. What I am saying you need to expect the unexpected."

"I will" Alexis promised.

"Now one thing I will not stand is acting if she is different. She is going to be part of this family and we will not change one aspect" Rick said.

"I won't dad no matter how strange I feel she is. I will welcome her with open arms." Alexis said.

"Kate?" Rick asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes Rick of course no difference" Kate said then Rick kissed her.

That's my girl! Rick said kissing her again.

"EWWWW please guys let me leave the room!" Alexis said.

Rick just chuckled.

Kate's memory faded. The reality was much more than they had thought. The poor girl was very docile and pretty much did not have an opinion about anything yet. But she is a very good girl though very passive. No wonder they needed to protect her. But…Sophie…really…? Kate did not ask for the price only the access. Now the price is Sophie.

\\\\\

The dinner was finished and Rick asked Card to step in to his office.

Card followed Rick into his office.

"Caroline I have some bad news." Rick said.

"You are going to send me way? Did I do something bad?" Caroline started to cry.

"No nothing like that you are as good as gold. You are like my other daughter to me. This concerns your real family." Rick said. "It is about your grandmother…"

"What about my grandmother?" Caroline asked.

"She is dead." Rick solemnly said.

"Oh" Caroline said as she accepted it as fact which it is but she showed no emotions.

"I thought you would like to know. I'm so sorry for your loss." Rick said.

"Why are you sorry? I really did not know her. If I am not sorry why would you?" Caroline asked.

"Well I guess it is just something polite to say." Rick said.

"Oh right thank you for your concern." Caroline said as if she was repeating something she learned from rote. There was no emotion or any inflection to her voice.

Now that she was certain she was not going to be turned out into the cold.

"Alexis said you have a train set? Could we put it together?" Card asked.

Rick lit up at once.

"Yes my dear that is an excellent idea let's go find it." Rick said exiting and shepherding Card out the door.

A few moments later with Alexis' help the right box was found and both Rick and the two girls put together the train set. Card was allowed to be the engineer.

"Toot Toot" Rick said while pulling on an imaginary steam whistle valve.

Both girls giggled as they watched the train move around and around.

Kate watched them interact they were very similar Alexis and Card. She felt foolish for ever voicing any opposition. She was very glad that Caroline came to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

There was something new ready to explore in the Castle household from Gramps Jim talking about baseball with Kate to the latest Fashion talk between Martha, Card and Alexis with a certain comment from Rick or Kate. Then there is Rick working on a new book which was originally meant for Card but as Rick worked he had the idea to separate them into 3 or 4 chapter short stories then combine them for the whole novel. He got this idea when his publisher split up his last Derrick storm into 3 e books. This way they had to cooperate to read it all. But their section would be satisfying too.

Kate was getting used to the need to be quick on her feet to retch in the commode. So it was no surprise in mid sentence with her Dad she bolted to the bathroom.

Rick was concerned about Card's reaction to his announcement. She was petrified she was going to be turned away. If anything he wanted to adopt her never turning her away. But the coldness of perfunctory statement dealing with the news of her Grandmother's death was unsettling. Kate was right we are looking at something more. Perhaps Card would be amiable to speak to a professional?

He would discuss that with Kate later. Right now Erick the Bold one of Eric and Greg the bumbling detectives had gotten his attention. Rick quickly slipped into their world.

Card was bored with the fashion talk. It was ok but after 20 mins she was looking for something else to do.

"Bored?" She sent Alexis.

Alexis had to admit being deaf had some advantages. Not having to listen to her Grams ravings about fashion was one blessing. Looking around she excused herself and saw that the office door was open. Her Father was deeply involved in another one of his books.

"Is Dad always like that?" Card sent.

Alexis looked at the message and frown.

"Let's go to my room to discuss this." Alexis said.

"Ok." She sent.

Card was curious. She had not explored more than her room and the Bathroom upstairs.

"Oh you have not had the grand tour well I think I need to remedy that." Alexis said grabbing her hand and led her upstairs.

"To the right is another bathroom it is for guests. Then here is the linen closet. It also has the vacuum to vacuum your room if you do not want Cassie to do it." Alexis said.

"Cassie?" Card sent.

"Yes she is our maid. You'll like her. She comes every 2 or 3 times a week to do general housekeeping. Between times we do it ourselves. Dad wanted to instill the sense of responsibility for keeping things clean." Alexis said.

"Like the dish washing?" Card wrote.

"Yes just like that. You can refuse Cassie entering your room but you would be responsible for the cleanliness." Alexis said.

"Oh? I could never refuse anyone who knocked at my door. I had to let them in. Normally it was just the guards. But sometimes it was other people." Card wrote.

Alexis was worried was poor Caroline had been sexually assaulted? This was way out of her realm. So she changed the topic.

"Ok now this is Grams and Gramps room." Alexis said.

She knocked at the door. Jackson who was taking a snooze awoke to see two Redheads staring back at him.

"Hi Jackson." Card said brightly with a small smile.

"Hey Card what are you and Alexis doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm taking Card around to acquaint her to some of the other rooms in the loft." Alexis said. "May we come in?"

"Sure come on in it is not much to look at I suppose it looks like your room Card dimension wise but Martha does have a lot of unusual items lying around." Jackson said.

Card went looking around then found the makeup.

Makeup? She wrote.

"Oh yes Grams has lots of the stuff. She is a broad way actress and for people to see them the actors have to wear makeup." Alexis explained. "Would you like to see what you looked like with make up?"

"Yes Please" she sent.

"Ok when we get to my room we will do a little makeup party. I have some but not as much as Grams." Alexis said. "But now we have taken too much of Jackson's time. We need to continue the tour."

"Girls drop in anytime." Jackson said shepherding them out the door.

"I will Jackson." Card said.

"Bye Gramps" Alexis said hugging him Card too did the same.

Leaving Grams and Gramps room is the Guest room currently occupied by Kate's father my step Gramps Jim. He is still down stairs so we can not go in but since you have seen Grams. And your room they look about the same. Alexis said.

"Ok" Card sent.

"Here at the end of the hall is another set of stairs." Alexis said.

Climbing them they came to three doors.

This is Dad's weight room. Do you know about lifting weights? Alexis asked.

"Yes the guards did them. I could watch." Card wrote.

"Ok well you can use this room anytime. It also has a sauna and hot tub. But the hot tub you can access from the roof garden too. Right now the roof garden is full of snow. So we can not go out there."

"This door is Mom's stuff. Right now she can not use it but once she can walk again she hides up here. So if you ever need to find her this is her place. Now through this door opens on to the roof garden. Alexis said.

Climbing down the stairs she stopped at the bottom.

"Oh I forgot that door is your room and across the hallway is mine." Alexis said opening the door.

Card looked in wonder how Alexis' room was covered with dolls and pretty things. There were two single sized beds along one wall which was painted purple the other walls were white with her desk and dresser on one wall a walk in closet then a door into the bathroom. Card marveled over so much space.

Alexis got out her make up. Soon she and Card were practicing make up techniques.

Card had a keen eye for detail but her control was a bit off. Looking in the mirror Alexis looked a mess. They both giggled. They cleaned it off and tried again.

"Card you need to not be afraid of the brush. Hold it like a pencil. I know you know how to do that." Alexis said. Right that is the way, now hold my skin taught with your thumb and draw the line.

Card followed Alexis' instruction and with Alexis looking at the mirror Card's second attempt it was far superior to her first. With practice she could become quite good.

Their session was interrupted by Jackson knocking at the door.

Alexis answered.

"Who wants Ice Cream?" Jackson said,

She looked at his face she waited for Card to send a text.

"Ice Cream…?" Card sent.

"Oh yeah let's go Card leave the mess I'll clean it later." Alexis said have the same enthusiasm for the frozen stuff as she saw on Jackson's face reminding Alexis of her own Dad's enthusiasm for the stuff.

Card looked at the clock.

"It is after 8 I need to go to bed." She wrote.

"Ok Card see you later." Alexis said hugging her sister.

Card dutifully followed her regiment and soon she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis watched as Card entered her room and closed the door. Jackson looked concerned.

"Come on Gramps Ice cream awaits!" Alexis said running down the hall to the stairs.

Getting to the Kitchen she saw Rick dishing a bowl with Pickle sauce. It had to be for Mom she thought. There was a wide variety of Ice Cream to choose Alexis was going to be plain tonight and chose her favorite Rocky Road. Jackson was adventurous as her father when it came to toppings. Martha was only having a bit of lime sherbet.

"I have to watch my figure you know." Martha said.

"I think your figure bears watching." Jackson said.

Then they sat in the nook spooning a taste from each bowl. Alexis watched how playful they were until Grams drop the Ice cream on his nose that caused them to flee the kitchen. Alexis was surprised how quick Martha was. Soon they chased each other up stairs. The Ice Cream was forgotten. Alexis picked up the bowls and placed them in the freezer. It would not do if they melted.

Alexis moved to her chair. She was getting tired too. It had been a long and exhausting day.

"Hey Pumpkin Where is Card?" he texted.

"She informed me it was after 8 and she needed to go to sleep. Dad I'm worried." Alexis said.

"Oh wait right there I have something for you!" Rick said bolting into his office.

Alexis wondered what her Dad was doing.

"Here is a present." Rick had a new iPhone and he was showing her the app button then suddenly everything he was saying was showed as text.

"Pretty Cool Huh…?" Rick said. "I had this yesterday but I guess with all the confusion. I did not get to give it to you. I'm so sorry for the Delay Pumpkin." Rick said and Alexis read.

"Wow Dad this works great. Though I am wondering how this will affect Card. She seems to like sending me texts to inform me what is going on. I know I will use this when she is not around." Alexis said.

"That is very considerate of you Alexis" said Jim.

Alexis got her bandages and ointment out. Kate removed the old and replaced it. Satisfied Alexis smiled.

Rick waited until Kate had finished.

"So Pumpkin you wanted to talk?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Dad it is about Card. I think she was sexually assaulted." Alexis said.

Both Jim and Kate grew concerned.

Why did you say that, Alexis?" Rick asked.

"I am not really sure but we were discussing how you could lock out Cassie from your room when she said her doors had no locks and she had to let in anyone who knocked. It was the way she wrote it was creepy." Alexis showed the text box containing the message to everyone.

"Alexis this is serious. Thank you for showing us." Rick said. "Let her open up to you in her own time Ok Pumpkin?"

"Yes Dad but if you don't mind I am tired and need sleep." Alexis said with a yawn.

"Ok Pumpkin good night." Rick said kissing her on her head.

Rick gathered up the bowls and placed them in the sink. He would deal with them later. Jim walked up the stairs to his room.

Kate was swept up and placed in the tub. Rick washed his wife and she did to him.

"Kate I hate to say it but your reservations were right." Rick said while talking in the tub.

"Rick I was afraid of that. She is a wonderful girl but there were signs. My heart goes out to her. Rick what do we do?" Kate asked.

"It is all these little things. I mean she did not react when she was told her Grandmother had passed away. She was cold and spoke as if it was something which goes out in the trash." Rick said.

"She did not have any attachment to those horrid people I am so sorry Rick but I'm glad they are gone" Kate said. "They kept her a virtual prisoner. She had no privacy and had to entertain people who ever knocked on her door."

Rick shuddered at that thought.

"Kate I know I'm out of my league here. You know what broke my heart the most. She thought when I was going to tell her that bad news. Kate she thought I was going to get rid of her." Rick said. "She was so petrified. Then after I gave her a hug and told her that was never on my mind did she relax."

"Rick I will talk to Lanie perhaps she knows a good person." Kate surmised.

"Wait Kate what about Dr. Burke? He helped you." Rick asked.

"Rick I don't know if he is equipped to handle this type of case?" Kate said.

"But you will talk to him right?" Rick asked looking at Kate with those adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Rick I will call him tomorrow." Kate said.

"Kate tomorrow is Sunday?" Rick asked.

"Yes I have a special number so he would not mind hearing from me. Kate said. So let's get out of this tub before we both look pruny." Kate said.

"I got you." Rick said getting out and getting ready for bed.

Once they were snuggled together in the bed.

"Kate I love you to the moon and back." Rick said kissing his wife.

She let out a sigh.

"Rick I love you 'till the sun burns out." Kate said kissing him again yawned then fell asleep. Rick followed quickly behind her.

\\\\\

The next morning Alexis awoke to see Card having a bowl of something.

Card seeing Alexis awake

"I got it myself." Card sent.

She looked very proud.

"Excellent so what is it?" Alexis asked.

"Nuts fruit flakes milk and sugar." She sent.

"Oh the granola…?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. Since, I still do not trust the stove. I saw this" she sent.

"Good choice. Is anyone else awake?" Alexis asked.

"No you are the only one." Card sent.

"I see well let me clean up and get something to eat. I will be right back. Ok?" Alexis said.

"Ok" Card sent.

Alexis cleaned up her sleeping area and took a quick bath because she did not want to get her bandages wet. Now clean and dressed she entered the kitchen Card followed her into there once she saw Alexis return from upstairs.

"I'm going to make Mom's Hot chocolate. You want to help?" Alexis asked as she got out the pot.

"Yes" she sent.

Adding the milk she showed Card how to steam milk. It was the secret way to make the Hot Chocolate taste so good. Next she added the hunks old dark chocolate which is broken from a large brick with a knife. Bringing the mixture to boil then stirred as the chocolate melted. She brought the temperature down so that it simmered. Once satisfied she gave Card a sip.

"Good huh…?" Alexis asked.

"Excellent chocolate flavor" She sent.

They both smiled.

Alexis started working on breakfast for the whole family since they would be up soon. Coffee was perking for Grams, Jackson and Jim. Card was placed in charge of the toast.

Alexis was frying the bacon. Plus she had Ham steaks broiling too.

The smell of bacon was permeating Rick's brain. Soon he was murmuring

"I don't want to find out the subject area under the Pi curve Teacher! No I don't want to do it!" Rick was shouting.

Kate awoke with a start.

"Rick wake up" she said gently shaking him

"Wha…aa… Kate?" Rick eyes started to focus "Where is Dr. Alphonso?"

"Rick there is just me and the minions. I hope you did not wake them with all this yelling." Kate said. "You were having a nightmare care to talk about it? Who is Dr. Alphonso Rick?"

"Dr. Alphonso was my Finite Math Professor at NYU." Rick said.

"Rick were you a Math Major?" Kate asked excitedly. "I was wondering how you knew what Card was writing. You recognized those equations didn't you?"

"You did too!" Rick was surprised Kate did too but not really Kate was always full of surprises.

Kate looked down.

"You were Pre Law in Stanford and at NYU you were Criminal Justice neither one has any Math bases past the requirements." Rick said. "So how did you end up in a Finite Math class?"

"I worked over my requirements. I liked Math from an early age. So it was natural to add it to my curriculum. So I almost had a Math Major." Kate said. "So you spill Rick."

Rick looked down then he spoke.

"I was trying to impress a girl so one semester I took all the same classes as her. I was shot down but I was stuck in her classes. She was a Math Major and later I found out she batted for the other team." Rick said. "I met her and her partner a few years later on a book tour."

Kate had to laugh.

"Kate it is not funny. Kyra did same as you when I told her. Shame on you both" Rick said. "The sad thing was she still remembered me as the guy who tried. She told me that she was impressed. I had the wrong equipment. If she ever went straight she would look me up.

"She better not!" Kate said having her eyes flashed green. "You're mine! Don't you ever forget it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Card was busy with the toast when she heard the Name Dr. Alphonso being yelled out. She immediately stiffened. She was thinking to her Math Tutor the one who taught her more than just Math. His name was Augustus Alphonso. He was a terror to her. She could recall the beating of her hands with a ruler when she did not pay attention. She had many bloody knuckles when she appeared at the morning breakfast table. Her Mother as usual did not even look at her.

"Mother can you get me a different Math Tutor?" Caroline asked.

Carmine finally paying attention to the young girl as she was something she scraped off her shoe.

"Why…?" Carmine asked.

"I do not think his teaching methods are a good fit." Caroline said.

"You do? So Caroline you are only 11. What do you know that you believe you have the right to judge my decisions?" Carmine said getting angrier. Then she reached over and slapped her face. "Never challenge my decisions again!"

Card unconsciously reached up to feel her cheek.

Alexis smelled the toast it was burning.

"Card…? Card the toast!" Alexis said.

Card all of a sudden ran from the room then burst into tears.

That memory was not the only time Carmine slapped her.

Alexis concerned turn off the stove and ran after her.

Card ran blindly up the stairs and ran into Jackson coming down.

"Card what is going on?" He asked with much compassion.

Card could not speak she was crying too much. Jackson hugged her tight and spoke.

"Whatever got you upset it will not harm you now." He said.

Alexis came running and skidded to a halt.

Jackson looked at her questioning.

"She was busy making the toast and I smelled burnt toast and all of sudden she ran and burst into tears." Alexis said.

"I see was she doing anything prior?" Jackson asked while Alexis read.

"No what I saw she was still and staring at the wall." Alexis said.

"Ok Alexis go back whatever you were doing I'll handle this." Jackson said guiding the girl to his and Martha's room.

Alexis turned around and headed to the kitchen to see if anything could be salvaged.

On the way she had an idea. There had to be a trigger Alexis thought. She scrolled through the speech to text listings to see if Card had heard something she did not.

Getting into the kitchen the pans were still hot so adding heat again was not that big of deal.

Soon her Dad appeared along with her Mom.

Alexis got her Mom the cup of Hot Chocolate as she settled on the couch. Kate had brought her phone.

"Dad good morning? Would you like some eggs?" Alexis asked.

"Hey Pumpkin I would like an omelet. So where is Card?" Rick asked eating from the pile of bacon.

"Dad does the name Dr. Alphonso mean anything to you. My Speech to Text picked it up. I have no reference who said it." Alexis said.

"Why…?" Rick said growing concerned.

"Well as soon as this appeared on my screen Card stood like she was catatonic and then the toast she was preparing burned. I brought it to her attention then she went crying out of the room. She is with Gramps and Grams now." Alexis said. "Who is Dr. Alphonso?"

"Alexis come here." Kate said loudly enough that her speech to text picked it up.

"Go ahead Pumpkin I'll watch the stove." Rick said.

Rick took over cooking.

"Alexis Dr. Augustus Alphonso was a Math Professor at NYU." Kate said as soon as she saw the girl sitting.

"Was…? Did he die?" Alexis asked.

"I only wish he did. Alexis he resigned with cloud on his record. There were suspicions of child abuse. Nothing could be proven, He then disappeared." Kate said. "Why do you ask?"

Alexis now told the story of Card's behavior.

"Thanks Alexis you can go back to the kitchen and relieve your Dad I need him to come here." Kate asked.

"Sure Mom" Alexis said hugging her then switching places with her Father.

"Did you want to see me?" He asked kissing his wife.

"It is about Dr. Alphonso, Rick." Kate stated.

"Kate it is Sunday why do you want to talk about my old Finite Math Teacher? Those are very painful memories." Rick said.

"Look at this Rick" Kate said.

Kate pointed at the article on Dr. Alphonso's charges of child rape in the Philippines on her iPad.

"So…? He was not that good of a teacher." Rick said.

"No Rick the charges…" Kate said.

"Oh Kate you are right…Card must have heard me yell out his name." Rick said.

"So she burst into tears was…" Kate said.

"She had bad memories of her own." Rick supplied.

"I think so Rick so I've already puked my guts out so would you be a dear and get my breakfast?" Kate asked.

"Certainly my dear" Rick said.

Soon the rest of the family had gathered at the table. Absent were Card and Jackson.

\\\\\

After Alexis left Jackson enter their room with Card.

"Jackson what is wrong with her? Come here baby tell Grams all about it." Martha said.

Card felt loved in Martha's arms and soon her crying stopped. They both were waiting for Card to speak but before she could Jackson spoke up.

"Do you know why I called you Card?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson as you mentioned it I was always wondered why she was called Card." Martha said.

Card just shook her head no.

Jackson with a smile on his face got up opened his drawer and pulled out a deck of cards.

Card looked at him curiously.

"These look like ordinary cards but they are not" Jackson said.

He turned over the first card. It was a picture of Carmine Bracken the Black queen.

Next he turned over the Ace of Hearts and it was her picture.

"So you see Card you are on a Card!" Jackson said. "These cards were made so that identification could be made. In an ops you need to know who the enemy is and who is not. These cards are a way to do this."

Card picked up the card with her mother on it and stared.

"Yeah she was one nasty piece of work" Jackson said removing the card from Card's hand then placing that card back in the deck and put it away.

"So now you know where your name comes from Card." Jackson said with a wink.

Card just smiled at him. It was pretty clever she thought.

"So Caroline can you tell me what is troubling you?" Martha asked in a soothing tone.

"I was upset by a memory. Grams." She said finally calmed down.

"What sort of memory Child?" Martha asked.

"It was the one when I was eleven and my mother slapped me for questioning her decision to keep Dr. Alphonso as my Math tutor. I told her that he was not a good teacher but for my boldness I was slapped and told to never question any of her decisions again." Card said.

"Well Caroline my child as painful as memories can be. They are not what is happening to you right now. You need to remind yourself. Those are in the past. They can not hurt you now. You are safe." Martha said.

"Will you remember this talk?" Jackson asked. "Memories are tricky things. They can trick you into believing things in the past are happening now. The trick is to recognize you were having a memory and not what is happening in the present.

Card looked at Jackson then shook her head saying she understood.

"That is a good girl. Now I'm hungry do you want breakfast?" Martha asked.

"No I have eaten already." Grams Card replied.

"Ok I need my caffeine." Martha said as she rose to get dressed.

"Martha I will stay with Card. We'll catch up later." Jackson said.

Martha got dressed kissed both Card and Jackson then left the room.

Card was wondering what Jackson was going to do.

"Come on Card let do some exercises." Jackson said.

Getting to the weight room Jackson guided her to the weight bag.

"Card, whenever you feel angry or sad. You can always come here and punch this bag. Like this." Jackson said demonstrating the proper technique. "Now you try."

Card stood close to the bag and punched it.

"That is my girl! Go ahead and punch it harder." Jackson encouraged.

So she did. Pretty soon she had worked up a sweat.

"You're tired huh? But don't you feel better?" Jackson asked.

"Yes Jackson much better. Thank you." Card said as she hugged him.

"Hey you are all wet you need to hit the showers." Jackson said.

"Ok Jackson" she said as she ran off to shower.

Jackson headed to breakfast that workout made him very hungry.


	8. Chapter 8

After the breakfast was over Jackson related what he had learned about Card to both Kate and Rick. This was ample proof to both that Caroline needed an out let. Kate smiled when Jackson spoke.

"I see much repressed anger. So I brought her up to the weight room to do a few rounds with the bag." Jackson said.

"That is good Dad" Rick said. "But I think she needs more professional help too."

Kate could not help but realize Card is much like herself. She escaped in to Rick's books when she could not face reality. Also with Jackson's encouragement Card is using exercise like she once did too. Then with Dr. Burke's help she possibly can still lead a normal life. I guess as normal as one who has inherited the massive wealth of the Bracken family. That is another problem. The trustees want to meet with her. She is so ill equipped to deal with anything from her legacy.

Kate was broken out of her thoughts when Rick said.

"Kate it is after 10 is now not a good time to call?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Rick can you all excuse me I need to make this a private call." Kate said getting up and walking into the bedroom and closing the door.

Kate was dreading to call the doctor but there was no other choice. Caroline needed help that love and understanding can not solve.

Carefully reclining on the bed the Minions objected to the change of scenery. Soon Kate was puking again.

"I wish you two were not so active." She softly said to her unborn children. "I guess you can not help being hyper due to your Daddy. They are certainly not my genes!"

Finally the Minions settled down and allowed Kate a brief respite. Taking full advantage she brought out her phone. Scanning the listing she found the right one and placed the call.

\\\\\

Dr. Burke was reading the Sunday paper when his phone rang. He answered.

"Hello this is Dr. Burke." He said in his melodious tone which puts her at ease.

"Hello Dr. Burke so sorry to interrupt your Sunday Morning but this is Kate Castle." She said.

"Kate you are not interrupting anything important. How are you?" the Dr. said.

"Personally much has changed. I got a promotion at work then I found out I was pregnant. I got married and now the real reason I am calling. Rick and I are foster parents." Kate said.

"I see well congratulations on all those recent events. I am sure you are a bit stressed out would you care to talk about it? Perhaps in my office?" he asked.

"I would loved to go but unfortunately my pregnancy is a dangerous one. I am on bed rest 23hours and 40 mins a day not that I am counting or anything for 6 weeks." Kate said.

"I see that must be very boring and stressful so we have time now care to tell me how do you feel?" he asked.

"Well I feel I have lost all control in my life. I am totally dependent on everyone in the family. I mean I can not even get my own food. I feel worthless sometimes. I want to contribute but Rick prevents me from doing anything but talking." She said.

"Oh I see have you been keeping up with your journal?" The Dr. asked.

"No it is in my sanctuary 3 flights of stairs above me. I suppose I could ask Rick but I really do not want him up in my space. He snoops and there are too many things I simply do not want to explain. Well not yet anyway." Kate said.

"I see is there some thing like a computer or iPad where you can jot your fears and impressions down? I know it is not the same as pen to paper but it can help." He said.

"I'm afraid if I put something down others might read it and get the wrong impression." Kate said.

"Yes I can see your problem being immobile as you are your privacy is much curtailed. Well Kate the best thing is to write it anyway. They will have to deal if they see it. Do not be afraid of other opinions this is for your benefit only." The Dr. encouraged.

"Thanks for the advice for me. The real reason I am calling is about our foster daughter. We suspect she had been abused and sexually assaulted in her previous living arrangements. I was wondering would you be able to see her?" Kate asked.

"It depends Kate what is her age?" the Dr. asked.

"She is 15 she will have a birthday in a few weeks." Kate said.

"I see I normally only deal with adults but I am qualified to handle certain cases. I tell you what bring her by my office Monday for an evaluation. Say 11?" he said.

"That is great Dr. Burke Thank you. Rick will be escorting and maybe Alexis too since she has grown attached to her." Kate said.

"Yes I see it would be good to see her act in a familial situation." He said.

"Ok Dr. Burke I will tell them about the appt." Kate said. "Thank you very much."

"Kate remember write for your own benefit. I am glad to touch base with you. I am looking forward to speak with your foster daughter. You forgot to tell me her name?" he asked.

"Oh I am so sorry it is Caroline, but we call her Card. She seems to like that nick name." Kate said.

"Card what an unusual nick name. I will have to ask her about it. I will talk at you soon bye Kate take care." He said.

"Bye Dr. Burke and Thank You again." Kate said hanging up the phone.

She was getting hungry it had to be time for lunch.

"Now does Turkey tabasco sauce and pickles sound? Eh? Yummy?" She asked her stomach.

She heard no complaints so it must be good for them. Kate waddled out to the couch and laid down.

"So what did he say?" Rick asked breaking his conversation with Jackson.

"Rick I am hungry could you get me a turkey on Rye with Tabasco sauce and Monterey Jack? Plus Pickles please? Oh can you make it 2 sandwiches?" Kate asked.

"Sure honey I will be back in a moment." He said as he kissed his wife then headed for the kitchen.

\\\\\

Upstairs Alexis was in her room. Finals were coming up and she was studying. It was strange since she usually had music on to study but with her hearing temporarily gone she could not find a reason to do it. She noticed a text.

"Can I come in?" she sent.

"Sure Card come on in" Alexis sent

Card opened the door she was dressed in sweats.

"That is a new look for you." Alexis commented.

"Oh yeah Jackson was teaching me how to hit the bag in the weight room." Card sent.

"Oh well Mom was the one who uses that normally I am sure she would not mind to share." Alexis teased.

Card laughed.

"Yes I supposed she would not. So how long of bed rest is she having?" she sent.

"Hmm I was told 6 weeks but maybe longer. Mom has a dangerous pregnancy." Alexis said.

"You mean she might die?" She sent.

"No she is in too good health. The babies inside her are at risk though." Alexis hugged her sister to reassure her Mom was fine.

"I see" she sent followed by "Thank you."

"You are welcomed…Card." Alexis said.

Card looked over at Alexis' computer screen.

"What are you doing?" She sent.

"I am studying for my Anthro final exam." Alexis said.

"Online?" She sent.

"Yes I'm taking all my classes this semester online." Alexis said.

"Why? I had tutors." Card sent.

"Tutors are great I had one for my violin. To get College credit you have to pass their classes. It's a racket. I want to be an ME like Lanie so I have to take their coursework and pass their tests." Alexis said.

"Oh should I be in college?" She sent.

"Well I do not know you could take the GED test or the SAT or ACT tests plus there is an online version for Columbia where I go to school. I could set it up for you later?" Alexis asked.

"Please do." She sent.

"Ok after I am finished studying I will come and find you Ok Card?" Alexis said.

"Yeah that would be good. Have fun studying." She sent then left the room.

Getting downstairs she played with the train for awhile. She could hear the grown ups talking.

"Card would you come here please." Jackson asked.

Card stopped what she was doing and came over and stood.

"Card I want to ask you a question. So do not feel afraid to answer ok?" Rick said.

"Ok Dad what is the question?" Card asked.

"I want you to talk to someone very important to your Mom and Me. He is a Doctor and he will ask you all sorts of questions. It will be important to answer him truthfully. Will you do that for us?" Rick asked.

"Yes Dad I will talk to your important doctor." Card said.

"That's my Girl" Rick said hugged her then the rest hugged her too.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day was spent in putting up Christmas decorations. Kate from her couch was directing the groups of friends and family which appeared. Martha made glogg and Alexis made more hot chocolate with Card's help. The decorating party was made merry with Christmas Cookies which Martha with help from Jim made. The football game was on and everyone was having a merry old time. Card seemed to be right there whenever Rick needed anything. A tack or a screwdriver it did not matter. She seemed to anticipate what he needed before he knew.

Card reveled in this festive atmosphere. This celebration was new and exciting even though she did not understand any of the significance of what was going on. To her it just seemed like and excuse to party. She remembered looking out her window when the guards would cut loose. At least the firearms in this place are locked up. The guards not so much gunfire would be heard as long as the party lasted. Card thought the guards seemed to like their parties.

It was night once the decorations were strewn across the loft. Everyone looked at each other in anticipation. The tree brought by the boys stood center place. Card was chosen to place the angel on the top. She knew it was an honor but still was confused why. Rick said.

"Let there be light."

Ryan flipped the switches and the various lights came on. It was beautiful. Rick hugged Card. He was proud of what she accomplished. Card for her part stood in wonderment. She and her Dad did this together. She had never done a group project before.

"So Card look what you and I accomplished? Pretty Cool… Huh?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Dad it's very cool indeed. Let's go play with the train now that is runs under the tree and through the village." Card said.

Rick hugged her and followed her lead.

Kate was amazed how well it looked from her perch on the couch.

"Hey Baby Girl do you want a cookie?" Jim asked holding a basket of Christmas cookies.

Kate looked at the selection and she spotted a cookie which was the kind she and her mother would make. A lone tear came to her face. She was still missing her mother after all this time.

Rick looked over at his wife and saw how emotional she was becoming. He thought he would go console her but Jim was there. He had it under control besides he was having more fun with his daughters. One daughter in particular he was making new memories hopefully happy ones. Rick vowed to make sure he gives Card as many happy memories as the sad ones he knew she had to experience in her short life.

Eventually the party ended and everyone packed up and left. The Boys were bickering about the football game. Espo's team won which upset Ryan.

"Merry Christmas" Rick shouted to the departing guests.

"Merry Christmas to you Rick and Family" they all yelled back.

Rick closed the door. Alexis had arrived with her nightly changing of the bandages.

Kate took quick care of it and Card watched.

"Could I do this next time?" Card asked Kate.

"Sure Baby Girl I am sure Alexis would not mind you practicing on her." Kate said.

"Yeah Card it will be fine you can practice tomorrow." Alexis said.

"You promise?" she sent.

"Yeah Card I pinky swear it!" Alexis hugged her sister.

It was late after 10 Card just realized. She was having so much fun she did not notice the time. She looked around the room was not sworn at or even looked at funny. She hugged everyone then headed to bed.

"Mom Card did not go to bed at 8 tonight." Alexis said.

"Yeah I noticed but did you see her freeze when she noted the time?" Kate said.

"Yeah I did. It looked like she was anticipating something not very pleasant. But when it did not come she relaxed again." Alexis observed.

"That poor dear" Martha said. "What kind of treatment did she have to suffer if she broke her curfew?"

"I do not know Martha" Kate said. "Whatever it was…She was not going to like it."

"Well we can speculate all night Come on Martha time for bed." Jackson said.

"Right you are Jackson good night all." Martha said as Jackson guided her up the stairs.

"Good night baby girl your mother would have been so proud." Jim hugged then whispered in her ear.

Kate holding back the tears

"Good night Daddy." Kate said.

Jim kissed Alexis on the head then went upstairs.

Rick said good night to Alexis then picked up Kate and took her to her nightly bath.

Soon the whole household was asleep. It had been a long and happy day.

\\\\\

Card awoke at 6 her normal time but she was still sleepy so she ignored the time and rolled over and went back to sleep.

Alexis awoke in her chair to the sounds of retching and swearing. Wait she was not supposed to hear. She looked around then got up the looked in the mirror. The bandages were still there. Dr. Berry said it would heal in a few weeks. It was barely one. Yet her hearing a bit muffled but it was there. Well the antibiotic cream must be working she thought.

Kate had finished retching and staggered out to the couch.

"Hello Alexis sleep well?" Kate asked.

Kate noticed Alexis did not have her iPhone with her when she spoke.

"Mom I'm fine wait I'm more than fine I can hear again." Alexis said.

"Well that is wonderful news, Alexis" Kate said hugging the younger woman.

"I can't wait to share this news with everyone I'm so happy." Alexis said.

"That is great Alexis would you mind getting me my breakfast I'm a bit tired. Your siblings awaken me several times last night." Kate said.

"Sure…Mom…Just wait right there." Alexis said skipping into the kitchen.

"Yeah where else would I be?" Kate muttered.

Alexis quickly returned to the living room with Kate's bowl of nuts and berries. Alexis had a bowl of yogurt and granola mixed. They both ate quietly. Since no one else was awake not even Card who normally was the early bird of the family.


	10. Chapter 10

Once everyone was awaken and functioning Rick kissed his wife and kids goodbye. It was his day to leave the loft and do battle with the trustees of Card's various accounts.

Rick arrived at the offices of Grenn, Lester and Howl. The trustees appointed by Carmine Bracken before her incarceration in the UK. Rick stood ready to do battle with Chris and Brad at his side.

The trustees filed into the office. There were 8 of them.

"Gentlemen, I am Richard Castle and before you is my power of attorney over all aspects of my Charge Ms. Caroline Bracken finances! You can see where it is outlined that there are discrepancies in some of these accounts. Gentlemen, beside me is Brad Whistler a forensics accountant. Gentlemen we are here to learn your explanation for these discrepancies. If your answers are not satisfactory then you will be removed from this trust. Gentlemen open up your books!" Rick said.

Rick took most of the morning then he looked at the time.

"Gentlemen I have to leave but Chris and Brad are here to insure your compliance. Plus this court order allowing the NYPD access to your books. There has been systematic fraud happening in her accounts and the guilty will all go to jail!" Rick said leaving the room.

\\\\\

Rick returned to the loft to see Card with Alexis all dressed and ready.

"Great Girls let's go. Kate I will be back soon." Rick said kissing his wife.

The trip to Dr. Burke's office was shadowed by Sophie. She hung around outside the building she noticed a white van prowling the area. From her vantage she took several pictures and sent those to be facial recognized. After the van circled the block again she got back her info. 3 known kidnappers wanted by Interpol. She alerted Jackson and he left the lot in a hurry. Joining up with Sophie they planned how to capture the known fugitives.

Ryan was at his desk. Then the phone rang.

"Hey Ryan Jackson Hunt here." Jackson said.

"Hey Jackson what can I do for you some party Castle threw huh?" Ryan said.

"Yes My Son did throw a great party but I need your assistance of NYPD. There is a situation which I and Sophie could handle but having NYPD as backup would be helpful." Jackson said.

"What sort of situation?" Ryan asked.

"Well My Son kicked over a bee hive of corruption this morning pertaining to his ward. Her accounts were being systematically looted by these crooks. I guess one of them wanted some insurance so they have hired these guys. They are wanted by Interpol. They are known kidnappers." Jackson said.

"Great so what do you need us to do?" Ryan said motioning to Espo to get the Captain.

"What I need is some backup. Also you should be able to arrest them after I find out who hired them." Jackson said.

"I see Mr. Hunt is Caroline in any danger right now?" Gates asked taking over the conversation.

"Not yet she is safe inside the building but when she comes out she could be." Jackson replied.

"Ok Mr. Hunt give to us their location. We will set up a tactical response unit to help you out. I will call you when they are in position." The Captain said.

"Great Captain Thank you for the assist" Jackson said.

"It's our pleasure Mr. Hunt." Gates said ending the conversation.

\\\\\

Gates swung into action ordering a Tactical unit to back up Jackson Hunt when he gave the signal.

The Captain left the precinct to personally oversee this operation.

20 mins went by then Jackson got the call that Tactical was in position. Jackson closed the phone and told Sophie.

"It's showtime." Jackson said.

Sophie nodded.

The next time the white van drove passed it had to stop for traffic that is when Jackson opened the door knocked out the third guy and stepped in with his guns showing. Sophie closed the door grabbed the passenger guy and dragged him into the back of the van with a knife to his throat. Jackson told the driver to move the light had turned green. Sophie was interrogating the kidnapper.

Sophie got the name. Lincoln Grenn was who hired them. They were supposed to snatch the girl. They had a picture of Card being much younger. No wonder they circled they could not tell the difference between Alexis and Card since they did look similar.

"Where were they going to take the girl?" Sophie asked.

The kidnapper explained how they were going to contact the man for payment and hold Card for Ransom.

Getting everything they needed Jackson called the Captain.

"Victoria? You have a go!" Jackson said as he and Sophie left.

As soon as they were clear Tactical moved in and arrested the shaken kidnappers.

\\\\\

Lincoln Grenn was expecting a phone call he was hoping they got her. It was his only way out.

Lincoln got his call and settled down until he realized he was talking to a Woman who had appeared in front of him holding a gun.

"Lincoln attempted kidnapping for hire and fraud! You have been a very naughty boy." Sophie said leveling her gun at him.

"Wait you want money I have money plenty of money." Lincoln said pleading for his life.

"Yeah you stole that money from my client. I want you to put it all back…Now!" Sophie said keeping the gun at his chest.

"Yesss what ever you say please don't kill me!" Lincoln pleaded.

He went to his computer and draining all his hidden account to replace the amount looted in Card's accounts. Once he was done the password to all accounts were changed when Sophie alerted her associates. He would never have access to her accounts again.

Sophie turned then walked away. She met Jackson on the driveway.

"It is done let's go have a drink." Sophie said.

"Yeah I know a place and it is for free." Jackson said.

"Jackson you know how to treat a lady!" Sophie said.

NYPD cars were pulling up as they left.

Sophie and Jackson visited several others of the trustees. They got the same results as Lincoln.

The law firm which handled Card's account collapsed when the scandal broke. New Trustees approved by Rick were put in place. The corruption was rooted out.

Once the forensic accounting was completed only 100,000 was missing. They tracked that down to an associate who took the money and disappeared. Rick decided not to pursue. The 2.8 billion looted was back. That was important.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate was home wondering what was going on when she saw Jackson run out the door. Martha came down and sat with her.

"It is pretty quiet without the noise makers around." Martha said.

"Yeah I had not noticed it but you are right Martha it is quiet. So where did Jackson go in all of a hurry?" Kate asked.

"Hmm he got a call from Sophie then he kissed me and left. That is all I know." Martha said.

"Sophie? Card! I need to call Rick!" Kate said making the connection of Sophie and danger.

Kate got out her phone then called.

"Hey honey what is up?" Rick answered "Of course I knew it was you."

"Rick is Card alright?" Kate asked.

"She is fine we are in the waiting room. We're just waiting." Rick replied. "Why…?"

"Rick I think Card maybe in danger." Kate said.

"Why do you say that?" Rick asked.

"Rick Sophie called Jackson and he high tailed it out of here." Kate said.

"Oh that sound serious Thanks Kate I will keep you informed. Bye now." Rick hung up the phone.

Rick called his father.

"Jackson Hunt Hi Son. I'm sure this is about Card's safety well just keep her inside the building until I call ok?" Jackson said hanging up.

"Yeah Dad be safe." Rick said to dead air.

The receptionist called out.

"Mr. Castle you can going in now." She said.

Card held his hand as they all rose and entered Dr. Burke's office.

"Good to see you Rick." The doctor said.

The doctor shook his hand warmly.

"Good to see you too Carter… This is my daughter Alexis. This is Card." Rick said introducing them.

"Hello Alexis and Hello Card welcome and please sit down." He asked.

Card was a bit apprehensive and held on to Rick's hand.

"Ok let me get a little background is that Ok with you Card?" he asked.

Card nodded.

"Ok Card where were you born?" He asked.

"Manhattan New York" she replied.

"Ok and where did you grow up?" he inquired.

"Estate in Manhattan owned by my grandfather" she said.

"Who was your grandfather?" he asked.

"William Bracken." she replied.

"I see did you see your grandfather much when you were growing up?" he inquired.

"No I rarely saw him. When I did I was scared of him." Card stated.

"Why were you frightened?" He asked.

"I saw him strike a man in his library and I did not see him leave." She said.

Rick was horrified Card had seen a murder in the Bracken estate.

"Do you remember the man's name?" he asked.

"It was the same as the god of the forge." Card said.

"God of the Forge…?" Dr. Burke pondered "Vulcan? Was it Vulcan?"

"Yes Vulcan I can remember now he was a black man and my grandfather hit him with his cane." She said.

"Did you see blood?" he asked.

"No I ran away then hid in my bedroom." Card said.

"I see but you did not see him leave?" he asked.

"I watched the doors he did not go that way." Card replied.

"I see well then tell me about your Mother what was her name?" he inquired.

"Carmine Bracken." she replied with a sour face

"You did not like her… Did you?" the doctor asked seeing her expression.

"No I hated her. She was evil worse than my Grandfather." Card reacted poorly Rick hugged the young teen.

"Why do you say that?" The doctor was getting somewhere.

"As I grew older I learned what was going on. I hacked the computer servers and read for myself what these evil people were doing." Card said.

"Is that when you contacted the authorities?" he asked intrigued on her innate sense of right and wrong.

"Yes. And that is when I was sent to the island." Card said.

"The island would you tell me about it?" he asked.

"I was not allowed to go anywhere without a guard. I was watched at all times. They knew I had sent word. So they prevented me from the contact of other than Guards I had Tutors." She said.

"I see were any of the guards or tutors friendly toward you?" He asked.

"Mike Hughes he was a guard. He was cool. He was the one to give me my first Richard Castle Novel. I just loved the characters and the action in his books." She said.

Did he help you in other ways? He asked.

"Well when he was assigned to me alone we would discuss Richard Castle books and every now and then he would have another book. When I had read it then we would discuss that one too." Card said.

"I see you have a book circle going?" he asked.

"I guess so." Card replied not knowing exactly what it was.

"So tell me what was your day like did you see anyone?" he asked.

"Well at 6 I would awake I would do my toiletries then get dressed. At 6:30 my bowl of porridge was waiting for me to eat. Breakfast was where I might see my mother but I preferred not to see her. She had a volatile temper and any little thing would set her off." Card said.

"I see. Let's continue with your day." He said

"I had 4 tutors in the morning. Lunch and the afternoon it was all about my music. I had a tutor for violin and one for my composing. Dinner was at 6 which consisted of Rice, Fish or Chicken and Vegetables. In the evening it was my poise and etiquette classes. I would then be in bed at 8 and asleep." Card said.

"And you did that every day?" He asked.

"Yes every day." She answered.

"Did you celebrate any day?" he asked.

"No there was no change only the subjects and tutors changed. So did the guards." Card said.

"I see so how do you feel about your adoptive family?" He asked.

"I totally love them." Card said with much enthusiasm.

"I love Alexis because she is my sister and is so wise and kind." She said looking at her older adoptive sister.

"I love my Dad because he is so funny but kind and thoughtful too." She said giving him another hug.

"I love my Mom because she listens and gives great hugs." She said picturing Kate lying on the couch.

"I love Jackson because he rescued me and brought me here with these wonderful people." She said imagining seeing him for the first time on the island.

"I love Gramps because he is wise and knows a lot about Baseball." She said picturing him in the Chair next to Kate.

"I love my Grams she teaches me about life and she has lots of Make up." She said picturing her hugging her.

"I love them all because they love me too." She stated.

"Ok Card those are the preliminary questions now I want you to take a test for me. Ok?" The doctor asked.

Card nodded. She had done tests before.

"I want you to follow my aide to another room where there is the test and table. OK?" He asked.

"Yes… Dr. Burke." Card said.

The aide came in and escorted Card to the testing area.

Once she was gone Rick spoke.

"Well…?" Rick asked.

"I can help her Rick she is already helping herself opening up to me just because you said it was ok. Rick she looks up to you. However, I must warn you. You need to explain that you can make mistakes like everyone else. She has an idolization for you. Which in itself is not bad but without her understanding you are fallible she might turn away from you." He warned.

"Ok Doctor you know what is good so what is next?" Rick asked.

"Well I would like to have regular sessions with her once a week at the start but if we run into difficulties which I think I might it could be more later." He explained.

So next Monday? Rick asked.

"Yeah 11 is good for me Monday at 11. Rick but before you go Alexis you have not said anything. This is a massive change in your home dynamics. How are you feeling about the changes." The doctor asked.

"Well I was worried when I first learned Dad and Mom were thinking of being foster parents." Alexis said.

"As you would be… Adding a new person to the household is never easy." He said.

"Yeah, when I learned how different Card was. How difficult it would be for her my worries vanished. She would need me. I knew I had to step up and welcome her." Alexis said.

"Alexis has always been the most responsible of persons." Rick explained.

"I see so now how do you feel?" The doctor asked.

"I see myself in her. She is so driven toward perfection she was not having any fun." Alexis said. "The only difference I had my Dad to keep me from obsessing too much. Thanks Dad."

"You are welcomed Pumpkin." Rick hugged his oldest.

"I have only one other question. Do either of you know anything about Card's father?"

"Card said he was chosen and she was artificially conceived. I think she mentioned the name Paul." Alexis said.

"Oh no reason I was curious that is all. I think our time is up. I will see whoever wants to come on Monday. You can wait for Card in the lobby. Thank you both and Card for coming." He said as he guided them out the door.

After they said their goodbyes Rick got the all clear text from Jackson. He would have to get the details later.

Card came out and they left going back to the Loft.


End file.
